


Lock the goddamned door, boys

by Just_Call_Me_Floss



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Actor RPF - Freeform, Crack, M/M, RPF, Smut, idea came from a previous oneshot, six underground - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23545936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Call_Me_Floss/pseuds/Just_Call_Me_Floss
Summary: Sometimes they just couldn't help themselves. Sometimes they forget to lock the door. They should really remember to lock it.Cracky shorts of Ben and Joe getting down and dirty
Relationships: Ben Hardy/Joe Mazzello
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Lock the goddamned door, boys

It was a heat of the moment thing, really, neither had overly planned for it. But when Joe had seen Ben all sweaty after performing the same stunts over and over a few times, the older man couldn’t hold himself back when the final bell sounded for the day.

Following after Ben as the tired Brit started his way back to costume, Joe grabbed Ben by his elbow and started marching him towards where he knew the blond’s trailer was. He shushed Ben, knowing that he needed to get this boy behind closed doors as soon as humanly possible, and it was only when he heard the metal door swing shut that Joe let go of Ben.

Being invited out to watch his boyfriend film for Six Underground had been a brilliant idea - Bohemian Rhapsody press hadn’t started yet, leaving Joe a week or two before needing to be back in the states, and having an excuse to come to Italy was amazing. The first few nights were recovering from jet lag whilst also managing to wine and dine blondie, and then a couple of nights involved the cast getting to know each other so Joe had been Ben’s arm candy for awhile. But it had meant that they really hadn’t had time just to themselves. So, hearing Ben pant and swear finally snapped the tender patience holding Joe back.

Ben was still questioning what was going on, confusion evident through his furrowed brow. Joe grabbed the black shirt covering Ben’s glorious body and tugged him forward, lips quickly finding each other in a frantic kiss. 

It takes Ben a moment to catch up, his tired brain fogged for a moment before the light of God clears a path and he finally notices. Calloused hands come to a thin waist, a deep and raw moan pulled from his throat as the need comes in ten folds. Taking small steps forward, Ben manages to get Joe walking backward, one of his hands snaking further down to grab a handful of Mazzello ass. 

Joe grins into the kiss, the back of his calphs hitting the base of the small day bed, and slowly he lets himself lower onto it, hand winding into Ben’s hair to ensure neither break for air. Right now, this feeling is more important than oxygen. Having his love back within arms reach blossomed the need to never let Ben away from him again.

Ben leant over for as long as he could before giving in and settling onto his knees. Joe moaned, Ben’s trained lips kissing along his strong jaw before making their way down the familiar path of the American’s throat. Ben nipped at the skin that was just about exposed by Joe’s loose t shirt, chuckling to himself at the little surprised squeal his boyfriend let out. Two sets of hands met at the bottom of the fabric, both working in unison to get the shirt off of him as quickly as possible. Once the red head emerged from the depths of his shirt, he set his focus on the black zip hoodie, pushing it off the muscular shoulders that he so loved to trail kisses across. Ben, although loving the hands running up and over his chest, needed to take the sweaty shirt underneath, and leant back on his haunches as he took the garment off, the black fabric clinging slightly to his torso before giving up and allowing itself to be thrown across the small trailer. 

As if being parted for any longer would physically harm either of them, they both grabbed at each other, pleased moans mixing with wanting pants as they reintroduced themselves to each other. Ben made the first proper move, forehead coming to rest on Joe’s shoulder as he finally made work of the belt around the redheads jeans. Once unbuckled, they worked in unison to pull down the zipper and shimmy off the denim. He noted that Joe was already pretty hard and grinned to himself, trained hands coming to cup his boyfriends member through thin fabric.

Moaning again, Joe bit his bottom lip, eyes trained on the hands he’d been dreaming about. He bucked his hips, Ben letting out a low chuckle at the older man’s eagerness. He didn’t feel like wasting much more time and grabbed the waistband of the boxers, pulling them down and letting them fall around Joe’s ankles. Ben leant forward and kissed Joe whilst snaking a hand up his thigh. Shuddering, Joe shuffled forward, deepening the kiss. 

Bens fingers brushed across the top of Joe’s cock, and the redhead growled. He wanted more but also wanted to savour this moment. Yet Ben found it fun to tease, and he slowly wrapped his fingers around the base, giving a few shallow pumps as he slowed their kisses. Foreheads resting together, Ben savoured the little whimpers escaping his boyfriends lips. He could feel the want radiating off of him, and he quickly moved away to duck down, licking a strip from base to tip of Joe’s cock.

“Ah s-shit,” Joe stuttered, eyes screwed tightly as he clenched his jaw. It’d been awhile since they’d managed to do anything, and finally getting something other than his own hand was making Joe a bit light headed. He swatted a playful hand across Ben’s shoulder when he heard the snort of amusement coming from below him, but gasped the blonds name when he felt plump lips stretching across the head. He blinked his eyes open, only to be met by lust darkened green eyes, which gave him a cheeky wink before the man below him hollowed out his cheeks and took Joe halfway.

The redhead choked, legs tensing as Ben took him with relative ease. He watched breathlessly for a few moments, only managing to regain his breath as Ben pulled away, a string of saliva keeping them connected as Ben grinned up at him, pumping Joe a few times before going back to what he does best.

Running a hand through the mess of hair on top of Bens head, Joe heard his heartbeat in his ears as he watched the show between his legs. Ben looked like he belonged there, confident mouth taking more and more of Joe’s cock as he concentrated on making his boyfriend feel good.

They heard the knock on the door too late, as Dave Franco opened it up. “Hey Ben, wardrobe are asking -” he finally notices his cast mate frantically trying to cover up his naked boyfriend, both looking overly flushed, “- oh. Right, uhm, I’ll tell them you’ll be over soon? Yeah? Ok,” he quickly closed the door and rushed off, trying to block that memory from getting too deep in his mind. 

“Ah shit,” Ben moved from where he’d literally thrown himself on top of Joe, moving to sit next to him, “we should’ve locked the door,” he sighed.

“Yeah, no shit,” Joe groaned, hands over his eyes. What a way to make an impression.

**Author's Note:**

> Please please please let me know what ya'll think? Who should walk in on them? What situation should


End file.
